


Detention

by mresundance



Series: Alexander - Sex Ed [2]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alex and Heph find a way to pass time in detention. And Aristotle writes bad Troy! slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Alexander wanted the day to be done with already. He worried he might start crying if he had to spend another minute in this stupid classroom with Aristotle droning on about Homer.

"Pay attention you little skanks! YOU IN THE BACK! SHUT UP! I can't hear the sound of my voice with you babbling on about how great your measly 4 INCHES is. You want detention?"

Alex sighed and lay his head down on his desk.

Hephaestion peered at his friend. Alex knew he was looking - didn't he always know? - and had the urge to clobber Heph one. It had been two weeks since the er, incident, with their things doing the thing and the thing, and neither of them had said anything or done anything since outside of their usual routines.

And I'm cool with it, Alex told himself for the 5,678th time. I am. Honestly. It was just a good ol' fashioned wank between friends. Besides, Hephaestion was daily pontificating now on his own various conquests, from older suitors to other boys in the school.

I'm cooool, Alex would repeat when he noticed other boys eyes following Hephaestion hungrily and curiously. I'm cool Zeusdammit, when he nearly got an erection just from hugging his friend, from the gust of his scent. COOL, CHILL, FINE, when he watched Hephaestion sleeping at night in the bed next to him and wanked off and felt guilty and filthy afterwords.

And then there were his parents, fighting again, and Alex caught in the middle, as per usual.

Kassander raised his hand.

"Yes Kassander?" Aristotle sighed.

"I thought . . . uhm . . ."

"Yes?"

"ButIthoughtPariswastheonewhowaskidnappedintheIliad."

" . . . . Anyways. As I was saying, because Achilles had a huge stick up his arse - SHUT UP! STOP SNICKERING. STICK. NOT DILDO OR WHATEVER YOU LITTLE APES."

Hephaestion frowned at Alex. He scribbled on a piece of papyrus and tried to slide it under Alexander's forehead. The ink, still damp, smeared, and when Alex raised his head to glower at the note, Hephaestion tried not to laugh at the blob of ink on his friend's forehead.

_Why so glum? You love Homer. He practically makes you positively organic!_

Alex made a small disgusted noise in the back of his throat and scratched a reply after a moment, relieved that Heph was coming to his rescue in a sense, and yet and annoyed with him at the same time.

_My parents, mostly. And I think you mean 'positively orgasmic'. Perv._

Hephaestion raised his eyebrows.

_Parents again?_

" . . . you see, Homer does something very special in this text with Helen. It is a discursive moment in the text, when the woman is freed from her subject position and becomes an active participant in her fate. It's beautiful, poetic, and something you almost barbarians will never appreciate. I don't know why I even bother . . ."

_Yes. Got letters this morning. Bitching about each other. And mom yelling at me not to get another beta grade in math._

Hephaestion smirked.

_Your parents suck. Your mom is hot though._

Alex gaped at the note.

_THAT'S MY MOTHER! **Perv. PERV.**_

Hephaestion suppressed a giggle and leaned in towards Alex, his fingers accidentally brushing the other boy's wrist. Alex grinned, feeling tingly from nose to toes. How in Zeus' name did he _do_ that?

Hephaestion pursed his lips - those oh so sweet and tender lips - Alex had been noticing lately - and wrote:

_:P _

I think I might have a erastes*, btw.

Alex screwed his face up and tried to ignore the sour taste that rose in the back of his throat suddenly.

_Really? That's cool . . . _

Hephaestion nodded.

" . . . no, for the last time you brick-dumb sicko, THERE IS NOT A PARIS AND HECTOR SEX SCENE THERE. OR ANYWHERE. OKAY?"

_Yeah . . . Cleitus. He's kind of cute. He's like your dad's best friend or something._

Alexander stared at the note blankly, curling and uncurling his fingers. I'm coool, coool as a something that's uhm, coool. Hephaestion, watching Alex with blue eyes coyly veiled by his lashes, wrote:

_Alex, R U jealous or something? XP_

Alex glared at the note, Hephaestion's impeccably neat hand, and wanted to throw him over the table a few times.

**NO**, he wrote.

"What have we here then, eh?"

A shadow loomed over the pair. Alex and Heph looked up at Aristotle, the old man's bony arms crossed and face twitching irritation. He swiped up the note and snorted.

"Detention for the pair of you. Passing notes in class! What is this, a girl's school on Lesbos?" he threw the note down and slumped at his desk. "Scram. All of you bitches except those two. Out. I've had enough for the day. Go away."

As students rushed out, Aristotle called after them: "A few of you do me a favor and get run over by oxcarts tonight, eh? Apes," he muttered as Kassander, trembling and praying to Apollo not to bump into bullies, crept out, leaving only Alex and Hephaestion.

Hephaestion was lowering at Alexander, his blue eyes flashing like a pair of Zeus' own lighting bolts. Alex was ignoring him.

Hephaestion sighed in exasperation.

Aristotle cleared his throat and looked at the two boys.

"You little miscreants can write an essay each on why you shouldn't pass love notes in class. 500 words minimum. DO IT," he barked, cutting off protests about the "love notes" bit.

Hephaestion picked up a piece of clean papyrus and began to write. Alex sulked for a moment before starting his, and paused after the first sentence to kick Hephaestion under the table.

"_Ow_. You prick -"

"SILENCE."

The friends, shooting nasty glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes, wrote. Aristotle leaned back in his chair a moment, listening and looking around carefully, making sure he was pretty much alone aside from his students, before pulling out a sheaf of papyrus and a reed pen. He nibbled thoughtfully on the tip of his pen and began writing himself, muttering under his breath.

"Paris/Hector, ha! Little twit. Doesn't know the half of it. 'Hector grasped his brother's throbbing manhood . . . Paris moaned sweetly . . .' yes, that'll do it," he wrote.

Hephaestion and Alexander both raised their eyes from their work to exchange looks. Alex's cheeks and the tips of his ears were already faintly rosy with a blush.

"Told you he's a perv," Heph mouthed.

Alex tried not to laugh aloud.

"Bitches, work," Aristotle chimed without even looking up from his own writing. "Now where was I? Ah - 'I want you inside me, brother, baby, love. I want to feel your pulsing cock -' "

Hephaestion watched as the blush deepened and spread to Alex's neck. Hephaestion snickered.

Just then, Aristotle cleared his throat noisily.

"Shit, what is that position? Damn!" he stood up and looked at Alex and Heph. "You two, stay here and don't talk. Otherwise I'll have to beat your asses with a stick, right? Going to the library!" he hurried out.

Alex and Heph blinked after Aristotle for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Ssssh!" Alex sputtered, "He said we should stay quiet!"

"Do you think he'll be back?" Hephaestion giggled.

"I don't know!"

"We could slip out -"

"No, Hephaestion, he's trusting us -"

"Whatever Alex. You and your honor thing," Hephaestion pushed his essay away, leaning back cockily on his stool and fixing Alex with a look that felt like it burned right through him.

Alex licked his lips.

"You know you like that about me," he said, surprised at the husky edge in his own voice. Hephaestion's lips curled in a slow smile and his eyes flickered languidly.

"Maybe."

The word hung in the air, hot and smoky like incense.

Alex cleared his throat and turned back to his essay. Fumbling for his reed pen, he knocked it onto the floor. Alex tsked to himself and leaned down to pick it up.

Coming back, he noticed he was level with Hephaestion's – uhm - thing. Alex's eyes widened and he felt a blush prickling his neck. His heart pounding, he got off his stool and pretended to grope around under the table until he was exactly in front of Hephaestion's knees.

Hephaestion was studying his fingernails, and glancing out the window idly, watching a group of bullies string a squealing Kassander up a date palm.

"I doubt the old perv'll be back -"

He stopped. He looked down at Alexander nearly between his legs.

"Alex - what are you?" he squeaked.

"Oh," Alex's voice was raw. "Uhm. Dropped my pen."

"Oh," Heph exhaled. "Oh."

They gazed at each other. There was something wild in Alex felt something wild in him now, and if he could see himself through Hephaestion's eyes, he would see a feral lad, lion-like with his golden mane. Alex saw Hephaestion shiver and lower his eyes. Alex slid his hand up Hephaestion's legs, his thighs. On impulse, Alex nipped the inside of those browned thighs, kissed. Hephaestion whimpered. He reached tentatively under Hephaestion's chiton for other's hardening cock. Then, that look smoldering in his eyes, he leaned over and licked the tip.

"Alex -" Hephaestion said, voice strangled. "Shit - someone will see - oh-" he moaned softly as Alex drew his tongue up and down.

Alex's stomach was doing somersaults. He had never really done something like this. Well, he'd mucked around with a few other boys - Kassander had tried sucking him once but had ended up crying and getting purplish hives from an allergic reaction. Alex had even mucked around and tried to suck himself off after hearing that some boys could do that. He only succeeded in giving himself a weeklong crick in his neck. But this - this felt odd - and so natural at the same time. It made perfect sense, this: on his knees mouthing and feeling Hephaestion with his tongue. He steeled himself, and then fairly inhaled Hephaestion's cock.

Hephaestion clapped both his hands on his mouth. His knees were quaking. He looked almost terrified to Alex at points, and Alex worried, briefly, he didn't like it. Then Hephaestion shut his eyes, titled his head back, whimpering. Alexander sucked harder and he gasped. Alex smirked at bit and started stroking as well. Dizzy with excitment, he was barely able to coordinate things and bapped himself in the nose a few times. Hephaestion didn't seem to care and he clung to the stool, his entire face was wrought and flushed, hair falling in his blue eyes, and he was biting his lip, hard, to keep from making noise outside of his heavy breathing and few murmurs that escaped him. What a vision, Alex watched him writhe and gasp as he pulled him deeper and deeper. Hephaestion shuddered and came, biting his lip hard. Alex gagged, pulling back suddenly and he was coughing, spitting, trying not to snort the stuff up his nose. It was _terrible_, the taste.

Alex sat sputtering and wiping at his face while Heph blinked at him dazedly, looking like something had whacked him upside the head with a mis-thrown discus. Alex tried to smile. Heph didn't say anything, but pulled away from Alexander. Alex looked at him, puzzled.

Hephaestion licked his lip and cringed.

"I - I - " he said, and left without even taking his things.

Alex knelt on the stone floor, noticing how much his knees ached and how hard and cold the floor was. He stood up, slouching in his stool and looked at his essay.

_One should not pass love notes in class because it is distracting and detracts from a constructive learning environment._

He sighed and put his head down.

Aristotle strolled in a few moments later, whistling and skipping. He sat back in his chair and wrote for a few minutes, humming, laughing, making happy exclamations to himself.

" 'Yes, Paris pleaded, oh, take my golden ass like honey, conquer me, tame me like a Thracian stallion, I want to be bridled . . .' "

Still tasting Hephaestion on his tongue, Alexander wished he could dissolve into the floor and cease existing then and there.

Finally Aristotle looked up and seemed to notice his remaining student.

"Dude. Weren't there two of you? Oh well. Go away. You're done."

Alex got up, gathering his papyrus and books and his essay and shuffled up to Aristotle's desk.

"Don't worry about the essay, Alexander," he said, a note of softness in his voice Alex had never heard before, and a knowing look in his eyes.

Alex nodded and left.

\--------------------------------------  
  
* Erastes is a term for "lover", the older, aggressive partner in a man/boy relationship in ancient Greece. The erastes was supposed to teach his beloved, the eromenos, sex and courtship, amongst other things, and just kind if take the younger man under his wing in a sort of mentorship. 

\--------------------------------------  
  
**Letters**

Olympias and Phillip's letters to Alexander. I was originally going to include them at the beginning, but decided it wasn't necessary. But I'll stick 'em here just so those who would want to read them, can.

10th of Dios [mid Octoberish]

Hey Kiddo! How's it going? How's schooly-doo? I heard that old bat Aristotle is teaching you guys Courtship 101 this year! Exciting, eh? I remember when I started Courtship 101. Aristotle was teaching it then too . . . weird, huh? Things have probably changed some since then. I mean, I hope they don't make you do that thing with the pig anymore, because frankly it was embarrassing. I had scales in - well - "places" - for weeks after.

Anyways, soon you will probably have legions of old men lined up at your door asking for you! I don't know what to say except I'm proud and I expect you'll find a fine older man to bring home and make your mother more fucking jealous and psycho. Right now she's off the meds and only slightly bitchy, but you never know with her. One day a pussycat, the next wielding an ax.

Some advice for when those old guys come knocking: not matter how hot a guy is or how horny you are, never, EVER, do the Unmentionable Thing (ie, the thing with the thing with the thing and the uhm, bum). No real man does, especially not if he wants to be my son, or the King of Macedonia.

Toodles,

Dad :)

*

11th of Dios

To my beloved son, Alexander, the future King of Macedonia

From his beloved mother, Olympias, the queen consort of the Twathead King of Macedonia

Alexander, my dearest, why haven't you written? It's been two days since I received your last letter, and I worry about you and your studies already. I hear you are taking Courtship 101 this year. Aristotle is an old fool and won't warn you about the dangers of the passions of Eros. Know this: never be close to anyone, because then they can torment you to no end, like the eagle that ate at Prometheus' liver, plucking it from his living flesh every single day. Like your father torments me constantly. Except, I hate your father. So think how much worse it would be if I did love him.

I expect that you will not get another "Beta" on your Philosophy marks. My son, you are to be the best, the greatest, the brightest. You are the sun and the moon and the stars my Alexander, the great future and the lion with the golden mane and beautiful bared teeth. And it is not good if the shining golden future gets only a beta, is it? Is it?

Remember to speak up when you answer!

Write me soon so I can be cheered and distracted from your father and his neverending torments of me. He makes me so wretched, and causes me to break out and my face to be squidgy.

 

Love and love,

Your Mumbles


End file.
